


Pocky

by Little_Kouhai



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Yeahhhh, uh this is pretty dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Kouhai/pseuds/Little_Kouhai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asseylum wants to know how to "properly" romanticize pocky like she had read it being done because she wants to share a stick of it with Rayet; Inaho makes Slaine help him give a demonstration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocky

**Author's Note:**

> I can't say no to my friends when they insist things like this. That's why, when one of my friends doodled a picture of Seylum and Rayet sharing a stick of pocky, I knew I was going to end up writing and this was her idea.
> 
> And I guess this is a bit AU or something like that so just roll with it.
> 
> so here we go

Asseylum is still new to Terran custom. She is still new to the entire  _planet_. She doesn't know too much about different cultures, different traditions, different ways of life. She grew up as royalty on Mars, and for that reason, she never  _had_  to learn anything about Earth.

She's learning quickly, though, and she's in love with every new detail she discovers about Earth and the lives Terrans lead.

Now she's curious about why people make pocky to be a possibly romantic snack to eat with a significant other. Her best friend back home wasn't Japanese, and spoke of snacks and food that she eventually learned were mostly European. All she knows about pocky was that it's a type of snack—a small, thin, crunchy bread stick typically half-coated in some kind of yogurt—and it's often used for romantic scenes and pictures in the things she's read and looked at up to this point.

She wants to know how to eat it properly with the person she's begun developing feelings for, so she decides to take a box of it to her closest friend on Earth, who is Japanese—the genius by the name Inaho Kaizuka.

"How do you eat pocky properly?"

Her question is met with a blank stare, of course, but she knows that she probably would have gotten a questioning stare if she asked anyone else a question like that.

"I don't think there's a  _proper_  way to eat it." Inaho takes the box from her hands, opens it, and pulls out a stick. It's gone in only two bites.

"No, I mean...I've seen a lot of things romanticizing it, and I wanted to know exactly how that works. It seems so sweet, and I want to know how to do that right!"

"Hold on. I'll give you a proper demonstration." The brunet leaves the room, returning a few moments later dragging Slaine in by his wrist.

He takes another stick of pocky, puts it in his mouth, and turns to Slaine. "This is only for a demonstration this time. Take it."

Slaine blushes a bright hue of red, moving his gaze anywhere except the boy in front of him. "I— _What_? I-in front of the princess...?!"

"It's only to give her a demonstration. Now take it."

With a soft sigh, fidgeting from embarrassment, he takes the other end of the snack. Inaho snaps it in half, quickly eating his side of it, then takes a step forward to press his lips against Slaine's. The blond lets out a small noise of surprise and makes a futile attempt to push the younger boy away before accepting that he isn't going to get away any time soon.

As if he doesn't care that Asseylum is still present—which he probably doesn't—Inaho slips his hands just under Slaine's shirt and squeezes his hips. This earns a soft whimper, and he wonders briefly if Slaine's squirming and fidgeting is still in protest. Obviously he's still embarrassed by the situation, though, that's easy to tell, but he knows there isn't a such thing as negotiating with Inaho when he has his mind set on something like this.

The younger of the two brings his mouth down to suck at his boyfriend's neck, which surprisingly hasn't reached the line yet. Slaine whimpers again, louder this time, and he's beginning to really struggle to keep himself from doing anything he doesn't want to princess to see.

Poor Asseylum, who is suffering a bit secondhand embarrassment along with some awkwardness, decides she has a sufficient amount of information. Inaho's hands and mouth clearly have gone beyond a point of stopping, even if she continues to watch.

* * *

"Take it."

Her command is short and simple. She uses her teeth to hold the end of the pocky without the strawberry yogurt coating, hoping Rayet will bite the other end of it.

However, the other girl merely raises an eyebrow with a questioning expression. "What?"

"I learned about this today! It's a display of affection."

Rayet shakes her head. "It's a display of  _romantic_  affection, not just friendship or whatever."

"I know that. Inaho and Slaine were nice enough to show me how it works!"

"Here, let me show you another way to do this." The older girl removes her hands from her pockets, takes the stick of pocky from the princess's lips, and instead kisses her.

Asseylum's eyes widen in surprise before she can relax into the kiss—isn't this a bit much? Most people seem to prefer less intimate things at first. It's only even occasionally when she sees Inaho steal a kiss from Slaine, and rarely ever was it on the lips. She isn't about to complain, though. Rayet's lips are soft and her mouth tastes like cherry candy.

Deciding to be brave, she tentatively does as she watched Inaho do, pushing her hands under the hem of Rayet's hoodie. In turn, the older girl pulls away slightly, giving a look of slight confusion.

"Isn't that a little sudden...?"

Asseylum shakes her head. "This is what Inaho did to Slaine. He seemed embarrassed by it, but at the same time, he looked like he was enjoying it... W-was that wrong of me?!"

The confusion quickly turns into a look a mischief as a smirk pulls at the corners of Rayet's lips. "No, that was fine. You take it as far as Inaho showed you, and I'll teach you how to take it from there."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write Inaho and I can't write Rayet so I'll apologize now for that. Sorry.
> 
> Uh and this is super dumb and I'm super dumb and I need to stop believing that I can actually write because I thought I had this at first but I guess not.
> 
> i'msorryididn'tsaynowheniwastoldtowritethis


End file.
